Magic
For the Element of Harmony, see the appropriate section of the Elements of Harmony article. My Little Pony Friendship is Magic possesses many fantasy elements. A prominent one is the use of magic by ponies and other creatures such as changelings. Earth ponies Throughout the show, Earth ponies tend to crops and care for plants and animals, particularly in Winter Wrap Up, Fall Weather Friends, and Hearth's Warming Eve. Lauren Faust, the show's creator, explained online that Earth ponies "have a magically ingrained connection to the earth that makes them better at working with plants and animals." Fluttershy, a Pegasus whose special talent is working with animals, and Gardenia Glow, a unicorn some of whose collector cards state "grows a garden" and "makes gardens grow", are something of exceptions to the rule in this regard, though Gardenia Glow's first collector card mentions one of the things her garden-growing takes as "some help from her friends" without specifying the nature(s) of the friends or of their help. In Make New Friends But Keep Discord, Tree Hugger says, "The aura coming off the waterfall was so alive! So, like, magic manifestation." In Campfire Tales, Rockhoof magically grows to a much greater size, with his strength increasing in proportion to his new stature. Pegasus ponies Pegasus ponies frequently alter the weather, notably in the first episode and Winter Wrap Up where they clear the clouds from the sky, and in Look Before You Sleep where they build up clouds to arrange a storm. Snowflakes and rainbows are made in a Pegasus-run weather factory in Cloudsdale that the main characters visit in the episode Sonic Rainboom. In Hurricane Fluttershy, Pegasus ponies work together to create a hurricane that lifts water from a reservoir to Cloudsdale. In Wonderbolts Academy, Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash produce a twister but lose control of it. In Tanks for the Memories, Pegasi move clouds in preparation for winter. In Sonic Rainboom, Twilight Sparkle explains that non-Pegasus ponies require a magic spell to be able to walk on clouds, while Pegasus ponies naturally possess this ability. Gilda, a griffon, has no trouble walking on clouds in Griffon the Brush Off. In May the Best Pet Win!, birds and other winged creatures walk on clouds, too. Tank sits on a cloud in Tanks for the Memories. There are some instances of non-Pegasus background ponies standing on clouds during Sonic Rainboom, The Cutie Mark Chronicles, and Sweet and Elite, one of which is explained as an animation error by one of the show's layout artists. Archived locally Some Pegasus ponies create weather-related wakes when they perform aerial acrobatics. Rainbow Dash creates rainbows several times during her acrobatic flights, and creates a special burst called sonic rainboom on three occasions in the episodes Sonic Rainboom, The Cutie Mark Chronicles and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. In Lesson Zero, she created an explosion so powerful it left a rainbow-colored mushroom cloud. Lightning Dust, who appears in the episode Wonderbolts Academy, creates a green streak with a yellow, zig-zagging lightning bolt in the middle when she is flying fast. Other Pegasus ponies, like the Wonderbolts, leave smoke with lightning in their wake. Unicorn ponies exerting herself to manipulate large objects over a long distance with telekinesis.]] Lauren Faust has stated that Earth ponies and Pegasi have passive forms of magic, but unicorns can actively perform magic. In retellings of the history of Equestria in Hearth's Warming Eve and Horse Play and in The Journal of the Two Sisters, unicorns controlled the sun and moon before the rule of Celestia and Luna. A common ability among unicorns is using telekinesis to levitate or move objects, as seen with Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Trixie, and various background unicorn ponies. The ability to cast other spells varies widely and sometimes depends on the unicorn's special talent. Unicorn magic requires concentration and effort, as Twilight explains to Spike in Feeling Pinkie Keen and to Apple Bloom in Call of the Cutie. In Lesson Zero, Twilight says she needs a line of sight with an object to undo the spell she cast on it. Colors of magic auras When unicorns cast magic, it produces a colored aura around their horns and any objects their magic affects. The color of the glow is different among individuals, usually matching the color of their eyes or a prominent color of their cutie mark. This color is distinctive to each unicorn, and changes in this color can indicate when something is amiss, such as changeling magic or being corrupted by a magical object. *Twilight Sparkle's magic aura is magenta, the color of the large star in her cutie mark. *Rarity's magic aura is blue, matching both her eyes and her cutie mark, though her aura is a lighter shade. *Flim and Flam's magic auras are both colored green, matching their eyes and not their cutie marks. However, some characters' magical aura matches neither their eyes nor their cutie mark. This is the case with Trixie, whose magic aura is pink while her eyes are purple and her cutie mark is mostly blue or blue-gray. During season one, the colors of individual characters' magic auras were often inconsistent from episode to episode; for example, Princess Celestia's magical glow varies throughout season one but is consistently yellow in Lesson Zero and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 as well as in season four's new opening sequence. Rarity's aura is blue in most of her appearances, but it is pink in Look Before You Sleep. Other characters with inconsistent aura colors include Amethyst Star ( ), potentially Big McIntosh ( ), S06E18 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #1 ( ), DJ Pon-3 ( ), "Dinky Doo" ( ), "Ponet" ( ), Glitter Drops ( ), "Carrot Bun" (orange like part of her cutie mark in Stranger Than Fan Fiction, green in Viva Las Pegasus), Lemon Hearts ( ), S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #2 ( ), Lyra Heartstrings ( ), S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #1 ( ), Minuette ( ), Princess Cadance ( ), Rare Find ( ), Royal Ribbon ( ), Sea Swirl ( ), Shining Armor ( ), Snails ( ), Snips ( ), Star Swirl the Bearded ( ), "Citrine Spark" ( ), Sugar Belle (cyan in The Cutie Map - Part 1, Part 2, and Hard to Say Anything, purple in The Break Up Break Down), Sunset Shimmer (greenish-blue like her eyes in the first Equestria Girls film and ''My Little Pony: Art is Magic'' Volume 2, red like most of her cutie mark in Mirror Magic and Forgotten Friendship, amber in The Fall of Sunset Shimmer, and blue on the Fried Pie Comics cover's original version), Sweetie Belle ( ), Tempest Shadow ( ), Trixie ( ), Twilight Sparkle ( ), Twilight Velvet ( ), Twinkleshine ( ), S08E01 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #2 ( ), and possibly royal guards ( ). Baby unicorn magic The episode Baby Cakes features a little baby unicorn named Pumpkin Cake, the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Cake, who uses her magic unexpectedly when Pinkie babysits her and her Pegasus twin brother, Pound Cake. Rarity cautions the other ponies at the beginning of the episode that "baby unicorns get strange magic surges that come and go," and Pumpkin Cake experiences these surges when she's able to use her magic to teleport, walk through solid objects, levitate herself and other objects, and break the locks and chains that Pinkie put around the toy chest. Rarity Rarity possesses a gem-finding spell in addition to the standard telekinesis, which occurs for the first time out of her control in a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. She's adept enough with telekinesis to manipulate many objects at once when making dresses, and uses a spell to turn regular canopy into topiary in Look Before You Sleep. She creates a colorful light show and intricate backdrops for her second fashion show in Suited For Success. Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle is exceptionally talented at magic. In a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Princess Celestia tells Twilight that she has never seen a unicorn with so much raw ability. 's magic.]] As talented as Twilight is, her spells occasionally misfire or fail. *When she casts a spell on the parasprites in Swarm of the Century so they won't eat food, they begin to consume items which aren't food, and subsequently destroy Ponyville. *When she tries to assist with Winter Wrap Up by animating a plow with a "come-to-life" spell, she loses control of it and makes a mess. *In The Return of Harmony Part 1, she tries to reverse Discord's strange effects with a "fail-safe spell," but it fails. *In the episode Magic Duel, she has difficulty performing an age spell, which she says is only for "the highest level unicorns." *In Make New Friends but Keep Discord, Twilight fails to stop the Smooze with her magic. *In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1, Twilight tries to stop Starlight Glimmer from casting a time-travel spell, but the spell she casts bounces off. *In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, Twilight attempts to cast a spell in self-defense against the timberwolves, but it doesn't work. In the first season, Twilight's horn usually glows white or the same hue as her coat, and the objects she is manipulating glow white, lavender, or pink. When she manipulates multiple objects at once, several other colors are used as well, for example in the gem-finding scene in A Dog and Pony Show. Starting with the second season's third episode, Twilight's magic is uniformly depicted using a pink glow. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna The princesses are called "unicorns" in the prologue of the show's first episode. They possess wings and the ability to raise the sun and the moon, a trait mentioned to be shared by the unicorn tribe in Hearth's Warming Eve. In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Twilight witnesses the Summer Sun Celebration with Princess Celestia raising the sun; the narration in the prologue of Friendship is Magic, part 1 states that Celestia banished Luna in the moon and took her place, raising both the sun and the moon and maintaining harmony. When the ponies are summoned by Princess Celestia in The Return of Harmony Part 1, she tells them that she and her sister once used the Elements of Harmony to turn Discord into stone, shown in more detail in a flashback in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, and since the princesses are "no longer connected to the Elements," Discord has managed to escape. She continues, saying the Elements of Harmony are stored in a magically sealed room that only she can open. However, they turn up missing, and Discord appears telling the ponies a riddle which discloses the Elements' location. Princess Celestia undoes Twilight Sparkle's magic twice in the series: once in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, where she calms Twilight, making her out-of-control magic revert to normal; and again in Lesson Zero, where Celestia directly uses her magic to undo the "want it, need it" spell cast by Twilight. Machinery The Flim Flam Brothers use their magic to power their cider-making machine in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. Unlike Twilight Sparkle's "come-to-life spell" that she casts on a plow in Winter Wrap Up or Tank's helicopter-like contraption that has a magic glow around its axis in May the Best Pet Win!, the Flim Flam Brothers' magic is used to "power" their machine, and it doesn't glow with their magic. Lauren Faust had previously suggested that appliances and vehicles on the show are imbued with unicorn magic. Archived locally Shining Armor 's magic in The Crystalling - Part 2.]] Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle's older brother, uses his magic to create a barrier that encompasses all of Canterlot to repel an outside threat, later revealed to be the changelings. Twilight states it is a spell only he can perform. He and Cadance use their combined strength and love to summon the barrier anew and drive the changelings out of Canterlot. In The Crystalling - Part 2, Shining Armor creates a magic shield to deflect Flurry Heart's magic beam. Princess Cadance and Princess Cadance combining their magic.]] The Alicorn Princess Cadance, adoptive niece to Princess Celestia, was originally a Pegasus,Chapter book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell; Amy Keating Rogers tweet. and possesses the flight capabilities of this race, as well as the active control over magic that unicorns are known for. She is known primarily for her spell of love, which brings out the love ponies have for each other. This spell is used two times: during Twilight's recollections of Cadance as her foal-sitter in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, and to break Shining Armor's trance during the Changeling raid in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. In the same episode, she lends her love to allow her and Shining Armor to cast a new barrier and banish Chrysalis and the changelings from Canterlot to beyond Equestria. In The Crystal Empire - Part 1 and 2, Princess Cadance uses a protection spell to keep King Sombra away from the Crystal Empire. However, while maintaining this spell, Cadance is severely sapped of strength, deprived of sleep, and she barely eats. Flurry Heart Flurry Heart is the natural-born Alicorn daughter of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, and she possesses more powerful magic than newborn unicorns. A blast of magic created by her sneeze alone can blast through several ceilings, and her crying shatters the Crystal Heart into pieces. In addition, she can perform multiple consecutive teleportation spells. After the Crystalling ceremony, her magic is more stable and controlled. In A Flurry of Emotions, Flurry demonstrates advanced magic capability like protection spells and telekinesis on multiple objects. In Once Upon a Zeppelin, she uses her magic to play with other foals by stacking them on top of each other without hurting any of them or causing them discomfort. Comet Tail The unicorn Comet Tail, a wizard,Chapter book Starlight Glimmer and the Secret Suite. is identified in Enterplay's collectible card game as a practicing expert at "speed-up magic",Comet Tail, Out of Control (stated by Cherry Berry) "using his magic to speed himself up and run really, REALLY fast. He's NOT an expert at using his magic to slow back down."Comet Tail, Hale Bopper Starlight Glimmer Like Twilight, Starlight Glimmer is very skilled in using magic and mentions that she has studied magic for years. She wields an ordinary wooden staff called the Staff of Sameness while casting a spell in a ceremony known by her followers as "cutie unmarking," pretending this to be the staff's power instead of her own. She also uses telekinesis at long range, projects magical barriers, and shoots powerful magic blasts. In All Bottled Up, Starlight's magic is revealed to be tied to her emotions; the stronger she feels about something, the stronger her magic becomes. When she gets particularly angry or frustrated, it manifests from her horn as a cloud of red smoke, and it continually grows until she lets her anger out. Tempest Shadow As a result of her horn being broken, Tempest Shadow's magic manifests as bursts of destructive energy. Discord Celestia tells the ponies that before she and her sister defeated Discord, he made ponies' lives miserable by causing chaos everywhere. Once he is freed, strange things happen, such as cotton-candy clouds raining chocolate milk or cola (as mentioned by Rainbow Dash), roads turning into soapy water, giant pepper shakers float in the air, bunnies grow long, lanky limbs, and more. Discord apparently steals the Elements of Harmony from Celestia's magical safe, which she initially believes only she can open. He makes some ponies behave the opposite of how they normally would, a spell which Twilight Sparkle breaks by using a "memory" spell to restore the ponies' friendship. Eventually he is encased in stone again through the power of the Elements of Harmony although later in the Season 3 episode, Keep Calm and Flutter On, he is released so Twilight Sparkle and her friends can rehabilitate him. In Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, Twilight sees a memory of Discord planting plunderseeds to weaken the Tree of Harmony and render Celestia and Luna harmless. The seeds sprout more than a thousand years later and overrun the Tree of Harmony, the Everfree Forest, and Ponyville and capture the royal sisters until the Mane Six surrender the Elements of Harmony to the tree. In Discordant Harmony, Fluttershy discovers that if Discord acts contrary to his inherent chaotic nature for too long, he will eventually fade out of existence. In , Discord makes a reality bubble for the Cutie Mark Crusaders, within which he creates various scenarios for them to try getting their cutie marks. In , Pinkie Pie briefly becomes the new ruler of Discord's realm, causing his magic to transfer from him to her. Queen Chrysalis and the changelings Changelings are first featured in the A Canterlot Wedding episodes, where they infiltrate Canterlot during the wedding of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. Their queen, Chrysalis, mimics Princess Cadance and uses this disguise to take control of Shining Armor and enfeeble the magical barrier over Canterlot that he creates to protect the city. His love strengthens her enough to even overpower Celestia's magic with a magical beam from her horn that stuns Celestia and singes her horn. The other changelings mimic other ponies, including all of the six main characters. In the end, Chrysalis and the changelings are magically cast out of Canterlot through the magic of Shining Armor and Cadance's love. Lord Tirek Princess Celestia informs Twilight Sparkle in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 that Tirek and his brother Scorpan once planned to steal the magic of ponies in Equestria. Tirek takes the magic of unicorns, and as he regains his strength, he absorbs Pegasus and Earth pony magic as well. As he absorbs more magic, he grows in size to become much larger than most Ponyville buildings and he manages to fight and match Twilight Sparkle's and the other Princesses' magical power. Pony of Shadows In the season seven finale Shadow Play, the Pony of Shadows is a being of darkness that Stygian transforms into after merging with a dark force of energy from the Well of Shade. The entity possesses powerful magic on the level of Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer combined, and it draws power from places without light. Deer Deer on page 18 display a magical aura around their antlers as they cause plants to grow. In , King Aspen manifests a green aura as he helps to banish Cosmos. In the holiday special My Little Pony Best Gift Ever, the Gift Givers of the Grove are magical reindeer who sort out magical gifts. They can levitate objects with their antlers, similar to unicorns and their horns, and they have the ability to fly. Individually, Aurora is aware of all gifts given in the past, and Alice is aware of all gifts to be given in the future. Magical objects The Helm of Shadows Nightmare Moon's helmet, unnamed in most appearances but named the Helm of Shadows in the ''Ponyville Mysteries'' chapter books Peryton Panic, Cursed Crusaders, Journey to the Livewood, and . Forged from the negative emotions that transformed Luna into Nightmare Moon, it has the potential to corrupt any pony who comes into contact with it. The Elements of Harmony The Elements of Harmony are said to be the strongest magic known to ponydom in the series' first episode's prologue. They are introduced in the first episode when Twilight reads about them in her book. It's told that they were used by Princess Celestia to banish Nightmare Moon in the moon to prevent her from plunging Equestria into eternal night. They are later used by Twilight and her friends to turn Nightmare Moon back into Princess Luna, and again to encase Discord in stone. Initially simple spheres, the elements later become pieces of jewellery that match each of the main six ponies' cutie marks after they are used on Nightmare Moon: the initial five elements each take the form of a necklace, and the element of magic becomes a tiara. Said tiara takes a new appearance after Twilight's ascension to Alicorn state and royal status in Magical Mystery Cure. The Tree of Harmony In the season four premiere, Twilight uses Zecora's potion to see into the past and discovers that the Elements were originally a part of the Tree of Harmony in the Everfree Forest. In the same episode, she and her friends return the Elements to the tree, after which it produces a hexagonal chest with six locks. The Crystal Heart The Crystal Heart is a magical artifact used in The Crystal Empire - Part 2. The Crystal Ponies use it to protect the Crystal Empire and defeat King Sombra. It is seen again in the background in Games Ponies Play, My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Equestria Games, and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1. In the latter two episodes, it is also represented in a crystal sculpture carved by the Crystal Ponies in honor of Spike, who they venerate for being the one who saved the Empire by bringing the Heart to Princess Cadance. The Alicorn Amulet The Alicorn Amulet is a mysterious and powerful dark magic charm used by Trixie in the episode Magic Duel. The amulet blesses the bearer with "untold powers." However, the more the amulet is used, the more it "corrupts" the user. It has a built-in magical lock that prevents any pony other than the bearer from taking it off. The Alicorn Amulet changes Trixie's aura color from pink to red. She uses the amulet to get revenge on Twilight, banish her from Ponyville, and make it into her own image. However, it apparently has its limits, as Trixie could not use it to perform certain spells such as duplication or gender swapping, which is how Twilight defeated her in the second duel. Twilight tricked Trixie with a fake amulet to get her to take it off. Zecora then receives the Alicorn Amulet to put it "back into hiding where it belongs." Magical mirrors The Crystal Mirror The Crystal Mirror acts as a gateway to the human world that opens once every "thirty" moons. The gateway back to Equestria is behind the horse statue in front of Canterlot High School. On the third day, when the moon reaches the peak of the night sky, the portal closes, not to open again for another thirty moons. Once situated in Canterlot,My Little Pony Equestria Girls (stated by Princess Luna) and My Little Pony Annual 2013 it was relocated to the Crystal Empire when Princess Cadance took over the Crystal Empire.My Little Pony Equestria Girls (stated by Princess Luna) In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, it is relocated once again to Twilight Sparkle's castle in Ponyville. Twilight uses one of Princess Celestia's books that is magically connected to Sunset Shimmer's book in the human world as a power source for the portal, allowing her to travel to and from the human world at any time. Other magical mirrors The Crystal Mirror's prototype is featured in the IDW comics' Issues #17-20 story arc Reflections and mentioned in Gameloft's mobile game. It is used to travel to various dimensions, including an alternate Equestria. Additional mirrors appear in the Legends of Magic Annual 2018 comic, but they are all shattered after dark forces from another world abduct Celestia and Luna. Enterplay trading card series 4 card #F26 gives Nightmare Star the description "While visiting alternate worlds, Star Swirl the Bearded found one where Celestia ruled Equestria in eternal day as the terrifying Nightmare Star. He destroyed the mirror to that world and never told a single pony about it." In the Equestria Girls special Mirror Magic and specials' novelization Magic, Magic Everywhere! In Hallmark's [[List of storybooks#English|''My Little Pony'' Personalized Book and the Pony Parade A Book Made Especially for You by ]], Twilight Sparkle transports a human who takes the form of an Earth pony to and from Equestria via a magical mirror. Legends of Magic Annual 2018 page 3.jpg Pinkie Pie observes Twilight from the mirror S1E20.png| Comic issue 20 page 10.jpg Juniper Montage lightly touches the mirror EGS3.png Rarity jumping through the mirror EGDS27.png| Nightmare Knights issue 1 cover A.jpg| Rings of Scorchero The Rings of Scorchero are a set of magical gold rings, ranging large to small, that possess a dark enchantment. Once scattered to the four corners of the Tenochtitlan Basin, Ahuizotl collected the Rings, with the help of Dr. Caballeron, and brought them to the Fortress of Talacon. The Rings are stacked on top of one another through a large pillar, as part of a ritual to usher in eight hundred years of unrelenting heat. Rainbow Dash and Daring Do thwart Ahuizotl's plans to control the Basin by removing the Rings from the pillar, causing the Fortress of Talacon to collapse, and shattering the largest ring to pieces. On page 2, the Rings are among a number of magical objects offered as prizes in a roulette game in Princess Eris' casino. Enchanted comic books A store in Canterlot called the House of Enchanted Comics sells magically enchanted comic books. Spike buys one such comic, an issue of Power Ponies, and reads a line of text on the inside of the back cover. This triggers a spell that pulls Spike and his friends into the comic and has them assume the roles of its main heroes. They escape the comic book world by defeating the villain. Mage Meadowbrook's eight enchanted items Twilight Sparkle mentions eight magical items wielded by the great unicorn Mage Meadowbrook. In The Cutie Map - Part 1, Starlight Glimmer claims to own a ninth artifact called the Staff of Sameness, a wooden staff that supposedly grants her the power to remove other ponies' cutie marks and replace them with equal signs. It is later revealed in Part 2 that the staff is a counterfeit made by Starlight to hide her true power. The Cutie Map The Cutie Map is a magical map of Equestria first featured in The Cutie Map - Part 1. When all of the Mane Six sit on their thrones with their cutie marks on them in the Castle of Friendship, the map appears in the middle of the throne room. The map is connected to the Mane Six's cutie marks as it causes their cutie marks to glow whenever they are summoned to solve a friendship problem somewhere in Equestria. Staff of Sacanas The Staff of Sacanas is a magical staff featured in My Little Pony The Movie. It is used by the Storm King to drain the magic of the Alicorn princesses, granting him immense power and the ability to control the sun and moon. An alternate universe version of the staff appears in , where it is used by Princess Eris to drain Princess Luna's magic. In The Art of My Little Pony: The Movie, concept art for a scrapped prologue scene depicts the staff as having originally belonged to an older Scorpan. The word "sacanas" is Portuguese for "rogues", "scoundrels", or "trickster". In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown, Pearl of Transformation The Pearl of Transformation is a magical pearl featured in My Little Pony The Movie and the chapter book The Stormy Road to Canterlot. In the book, Queen Novo uses it to transform herself and her subjects from Hippogriffs to seaponies when the Storm King's forces invade her kingdom. In the film, she uses it to transform Twilight and her friends into seaponies and Spike into a pufferfish before Twilight attempts to steal it. Princess Skystar, and later the rest of the seaponies, use the pearl to transform back into Hippogriffs. In subsequent materials such as School Daze - Part 2 and , Hippogriffs freely switch to and from their seapony forms; according to Silverstream dialogue recalled by Jim Miller, all Hippogriffs have necklaces "with a sliver of the pearl that allows" them "to transform". In Surf and/or Turf, Terramar reveals that Queen Novo distributed fragments of the pearl among her subjects so that they could transform at will. On page 2, the Pearl is among a number of magical objects offered as prizes in a roulette game in Princess Eris' casino. In , a flashback shows the Pearl being used alongside other magical powers to banish Cosmos. Memory Stone The Memory Stone is a magical stone featured in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship. The stone is able to erase memories or fragments of memories from any being. Before the founding of Equestria, the stone was wielded by an evil sorceress. Clover the Clever pursued the sorceress in order to destroy the stone, eventually following her through a portal to the human world. When he finally defeated the sorceress and obtained the stone, Clover buried it at the center of a rock formation, where it is later dug up by Wallflower Blush and used to erase the Equestria Girls' good memories of Sunset Shimmer. On page 2, the stone is among a number of magical objects offered as prizes in a roulette game in Princess Eris' casino. EEA Medallion The EEA Medallion is a magical artifact wielded by Chancellor Neighsay in several of his appearances. In the season eight premiere School Daze and finale School Raze, he uses the medallion to augment his own unicorn magic, allowing him to open portals through space and create chains and seals that presumably only a unicorn on Twilight's level can break. Magical cultural artifacts The Amulet of Aurora, the Talisman of Mirage, the Helm of Yksler, the Crown of Grover, Knuckerbocker's Shell, and Clover the Clever's Cloak are a collection of magical artifacts featured in several episodes and other media. Princess Celestia donated them to Twilight's School of Friendship, and each represents one of the cultures from which the individual students originate. *According to Ocellus, Yksler's Helm is imbued with the power to peacefully disarm one's enemies. *According to Gallus, King Grover used his Crown to become the first ruler of Griffonstone. *According to Twilight, the Amulet of Aurora can reverse the tides and summon tsunamis. *In Daring Do and the Eternal Flower, Daring Do uses Knuckerbocker's Shell to summon Knuckerbocker the dragon. In A Matter of Principals, the artifacts are the centerpiece of a "Spell-venger Hunt" organized by Twilight for her students. In The End in Friend, Twilight orchestrates a fake theft of the Amulet of Aurora to get Rainbow Dash and Rarity to work together. In School Raze, Cozy Glow uses the artifacts as part of a plan to steal all of Equestria's magic. However, the Young Six reclaim the artifacts and thwart Cozy Glow's scheme. Key of Unfettered Entrance The Key of Unfettered Entrance is a magical prism-shaped key featured in School Raze - Part 1. According to Twilight, it has the power to unlock any door. After magic is drained from Equestria, Twilight and her friends use the key to unlock the doors of Tartarus, but the key shatters as soon as Twilight uses it. Dark magic Princess Celestia describes dark magic in The Crystal Empire - Part 1; she demonstrates it to Twilight Sparkle by firing a beam at a crystal, which causes black crystals to sprout from the ground. When Celestia uses dark magic, her horn is engulfed in a purple haze and her eyes glow green and have purple mist flowing from them. Twilight utilizes this same magic in The Crystal Empire - Part 2, explaining to Spike that she picked up the trick from Celestia. She attributes the magical door she finds at the bottom of a stairwell to King Sombra's dark magic. Twilight uses magic of this appearance again in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, which Zecora calls "Alicorn magic." Dark magic is mentioned in Castle Mane-ia: It is referenced in Daring Don't: It is also referenced in Inspiration Manifestation: In Rainbow Rocks, Sunset Shimmer suspects the Dazzlings of using some sort of dark magic, and human Rainbow Dash briefly refers to it when mentioning Sunset Shimmer's defeat in the first film. The Fire of Friendship The Fire of Friendship is a magical pink heart-shaped flame, introduced in the episode Hearth's Warming Eve. The magic was created by Clover the Clever, depicted by Twilight Sparkle in a holiday pageant, who produced the flame through the magic of friendship. The flame dispersed the ice and snow created by the windigos and led to the unification of the three pony tribes and the founding of Equestria. Magical pools The Mirror Pool The Mirror Pool, also called the Mirror Pond by Twilight Sparkle, is an enchanted pool with the power to duplicate whoever stands in front of it. Pinkie Pie uses the pond to duplicate herself in Too Many Pinkie Pies by staring into her reflection and reciting a magical rhyme. The clones she makes of herself cause mayhem in Ponyville and chant "Fun!" repeatedly. Stream of Silence The Stream of Silence is a pool of water featured in Sounds of Silence. Any who step into it has their voices and emotions magically suppressed. The Kirin use the Stream to silence themselves after accidentally destroying their own village with their arguing and hurtful words. "Probably magic" A "probably magic" pond, located underneath a cemetery, appears on pages 19-21 of the story "The Many Tales of Queen Chrysalis", in which the origins of Queen Chrysalis and the changelings are revealed. Some time in Equestria's past, a rotten acorn falls into the pond and grows into a carnivorous plant. This plant, once grown, feeds on insects and the bones of creatures that had fallen into the pond before. Star Swirl the Bearded passes through the area and senses something sinister about the pond, so he nails a sign to a tree indicating that the pond is "PROBABLY MAGIC..." and warns other passersby "DO NOT APPROACH". The nail by which Star Swirl hung his sign forms a crack in the tree, from which Chrysalis and the changelings emerge. Dark Water In the IDW comics story arc Ponies of Dark Water, the Mane Six and Spike discover a hot spring made from a recently erupted geyser. After swimming in the hot spring's water, the Mane Six become evil; Spike is not affected due to the density of his scales. The water's effects twists the positive virtues of those exposed to it into negative vices, such as Applejack's love of apples, Fluttershy's love of animals, and Rainbow Dash's love of showing off. Near the end of the story, Zecora discovers that the hot spring's water was tainted by "mystical pollution" from ponies casting magic spells. Rainbow Power In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, when the mysterious chest first shown in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 is finally opened, it transforms Twilight and her friends and imbues them with a powerful magic (unnamed in the series but called "Rainbow Power" in toys and other merchandise and by Jim Miller). The magic is similar in nature to the Elements of Harmony, and it is with this magic that the ponies are able to defeat Lord Tirek after he absorbs the magic of unicorns, Pegasi, Earth ponies, and the Alicorn princesses, stripping him of his ill-gotten magic and returning it to its rightful owners. Rainbow Power also briefly appears again in Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? during Luna's dream. In The Mean 6, Pinkie Pie reassumes her rainbowfied appearance for a moment while recounting the final events of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. As a result of the transformation, the ponies' manes and tails become longer and infused with various colors; in the cases of Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy, their wings also become colorful. More symbols appear in the ponies' cutie marks, such as more stars in Twilight's cutie mark and more diamonds in Rarity's, and multiple symbols resembling their cutie marks appear on their hooves as well as on Rainbow Dash's face. Other changes include an apple in Applejack's hat, star shapes and a blue bow in Pinkie Pie's mane, diamond shapes in Rarity's mane, and the red ribbons in Applejack's mane and tail become green. In early August 2015, Jim Miller was asked "Can rainbow power be reused anytime in the real world, like it was used in Luna's dream, or was it just a one time thing?" and replied "I think I'll keep that to my self for the time being, in case we use it in a future story." Human world In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Sunset Shimmer steals Twilight's crown—the element of magic—and brings it from Equestria to a world inhabited by humans via the Crystal Mirror, thus introducing magic to that world. When Sunset puts on Twilight's crown, she transforms into a "raging she-demon." She attempts to destroy Twilight, but her new human friends shield her, causing latent element magic to activate and give them the power to defeat Sunset. Through this magic, the girls "pony up", gaining pony-like features including pony ears, longer hair, and Pegasus wings. After Twilight returns to Equestria, magic still remains in the human world. In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, the girls are still able to "pony up" when they play music, and the Dazzlings harness it to control others' minds. During Welcome to the Show, they transform and take on a Rainbow Power-like appearance. In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, Sunset Shimmer researches the human world's magic and how it works in contrast to Equestria's magic. She eventually concludes that the magic manifests whenever the girls are "showing the truest part of themselves." In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree, the girls acquire new magical abilities during a field trip to Camp Everfree, such as telekinesis, super strength, and super speed. These abilities are eventually linked to a set of magical geodes in the camp's crystal cave, which camp director Gloriosa Daisy uses to gain power over plants. At the end of the film, it is revealed that the magic contained within the geodes originated from Equestria through a small dimensional rift. As of the end of Legend of Everfree, magic steadily leaks from Equestria into the human world through a crack in the Wondercolt statue, causing items to be enchanted such as Juniper Montage's hand mirror in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic, human Twilight's watering can in My Little Shop of Horrors, and Vignette Valencia's smartphone in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship. Spell books and magic scrolls Certain spells used throughout the series are found in books and scrolls. *In Sonic Rainboom, Twilight casts a flight spell that gives Rarity wings. Pinkie Pie finds the spell on "page twenty-seven" in a spell book at Golden Oak Library. *In It's About Time, Twilight casts a time travel spell. Pinkie finds the spell on one of the many magic scrolls at the Canterlot archives' Star Swirl the Bearded wing, which time spells are kept in. *In Keep Calm and Flutter On, Twilight searches through several books in her library for a reforming spell to cast on Discord. *In Magical Mystery Cure, Twilight casts an unfinished spell and eventually fixes it. The spell is written in Star Swirl's book which first appears in The Crystal Empire - Part 2 and which is later depicted in a stained glass window in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. *In Three's A Crowd, Twilight says to Discord regarding his supposed blue flu, "There has to be a spell or remedy in one of my books!" *In It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, Twilight states she's been studying an old spell book from the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. She casts a spell from the book that transforms herself and her friends into Breezies. *In Inspiration Manifestation, Spike finds a stone spell book hidden behind a bookshelf in the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters library. In the book, he learns of the Inspiration Manifestation spell that "instantly brings ideas to life." The stone spell book appears again in The Gift of the Maud Pie. *In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Sunset Shimmer has a book that allows her to send messages from Canterlot High School to Princess Celestia in Equestria. *In the same film, Princess Celestia's book is magically connected to Sunset Shimmer's book in the human world and is used as a power source for the Crystal Mirror. *In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 and The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, Starlight Glimmer and Twilight use one of Star Swirl the Bearded's scrolls to travel back in time. Spell names and incantations *'Accelero' *'Amniomorphic spell' *'Catadupa Levitata' *'Cogeria' *'Don't-notice-me-field' *'Eradication Equation' *'Fiducia Compelus' *'Flash Prance's Fellowship' *'Fledgling's Forbearance' *'Hyper Beam'Enterplay collectible card game Friends Forever #90 U *'Inspiration Manifestation': "From in the head to out in the world, every thought to action. Hold close this book and through its spell, you'll start a chain reaction. Projecting forth whatever beauty you see. Only when true words are spoken will you finally be set free." *'Magic Health Bubble' *'Magical Mindscape Manifestation' *'Mistmane's Material Amity' *'Persuadere' *'Relic Reconstitution' *'Repulsor Blast'Repulsor Blast *'Rockhoof's Rapport' *'Shield of Wisdom': "Wisdom of wizards, knowledge of herds! We use these forces to shield our words. Restore forgotten, reveal true facts...the Shield of Wisdom will now bring it all back!" *'Similo Duplexis' *'Somnambula's Weather Abjuration' *'Star Swirl's Seven Safeguards' *'Traumalocation' *'Uni-beam' *'Vehoovius Hex' *'Want It, Need It' *Link spell: "Two entwined, tactics shared one controls, memories paired." *Staff of Ponypeii magic spell: "Hostium prohibere!" *Star Swirl the Bearded's unfinished spell: "From one to another, another to one. A mark of one's destiny singled out alone, fulfilled." **Completed version: "From all of us together, together we're friends. With the marks of our destinies made one, there is magic without end!" ***''The Ferocious Flora of Everfree Forest'' version: "From both of us together, together we're friends... will blend." Magical plants *Zecora uses diverse plants in various episodes, for miscellaneous, mostly curing effects. **She cures the effects of the poison joke with a herbal bath in Bridle Gossip. ***She uses a controlled dose of poison joke to recreate Fluttershy's deep voice in Filli Vanilli. **She cures Apple Bloom's chipped tooth in the episode The Cutie Pox. ***In the same episode, she mentions curing a rooster who's lost his crow with a mixture containing Heart's Desire. ***In the same episode, she cures Apple Bloom's Heart's Desire-induced cutie pox with the Seeds of Truth. *Granny Smith explains, Apple Bloom repeats to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, in Family Appreciation Day that Zap apple trees are different because they are magical. *Twilight Sparkle discovers the Elements of Harmony come from the Tree of Harmony in the episode Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1. *Twilight sees Discord planting plunderseeds to weaken the Tree of Harmony and make Celestia and Luna harmless, in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. **The plunderseeds begin to grow once the Tree is too weak to protect itself, more than a thousand years later. The resulting chaotic entity is destroyed in a rainbow light once the Elements of Harmony are returned to the tree and it regains its strength. *Sounds of Silence features foal's-breath, magical flowers that counteract the effects of the Stream of Silence. * features the Magenta Bloom, a magical flower sought after by Mage Meadowbrook, Aqua Vine, and their descendants that is said to be capable of curing any disease. *In , Pinkie Pie eats the Golden Apple, which grants its eater's wishes if the right conditions are met. *The chapter book Daring Do and the Eternal Flower features the Somnambular Bloom, which causes those who breathe in its pollen to instantly fall asleep or sleepwalk; the Southern Swelling Rose, which causes those who drink its nectar to swell up in the face like a balloon; the Eternal Flower, which grants whoever drinks its nectar immortality; and Phoenix Flora, plants that can regenerate after being burned. *The chapter book Princess Cadance and the Spring Hearts Garden features Giggling Funflowers, which cause ponies to giggle uncontrollably; Lazililies, which causes ponies to become lethargic; Humzinnias, which makes ponies speaking in nothing but hums; and Reflection Roses, which cause ponies to become enraptured by their own reflection. *The chapter book Ponyville Mysteries: Riddle of the Rusty Horseshoe features fear ferns, which cause the deepest fear of whoever touches them to manifest in the real world. Magical creatures *Throughout the series, Spike sends and receives scrolls, letters, and other objects using his fire breath; willingly breathing on them when sending, unwillingly belching them when receiving. Such "magic burping" dragons are alluded plurally to by Sunset Shimmer in the IDW comics' My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special. *Gilda and many other winged creatures such as birds and bats can walk on clouds, as seen in Griffon the Brush-Off, and May the Best Pet Win!. *A cockatrice turns Twilight Sparkle and a chicken named Elizabeak into stone in Stare Master. Fluttershy tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders, whom she is babysitting, that the cockatrice can turn living creatures into stone by staring into their eyes. Thanks to her overpowering stare, Fluttershy cows the cockatrice into turning her chicken and her friend back to normal, even while it tries to turn her to stone. *Princess Celestia's pet phoenix Philomena bursts into flames and renews herself in A Bird in the Hoof. *Timberwolves consist of wooden logs and branches and can use magic to regenerate themselves after falling apart. The color of their magic is lime green. In Spike at Your Service, after being destroyed, multiple Timberwolves set together a larger Timberwolf using additional wood from the Everfree Forest, including entire trees. *Breezies' magic is activated by soft breezes that allow them to protect their pollen. They also have luminescent antennae and can light up dark spaces like unicorns. *The Dazzlings are sirens who use their songs to hypnotize others, turn them against each other, and feed on their negativity. *In the second arc of IDW comics' main series, the "Nightmare Forces/Dark Forces" creatures that live in the "Nightmare Dreamscape" are able to make nightmares and corrupt ponies. **In the same arc, Nightmare Rarity reveals to Spike that she can create pleasant dreams as well. *In the sixth arc of IDW comics' main series, a bookworm can bring literary characters to life by eating the books they come from, and can even go in and out of the worlds of the books' stories. *In , a kelpie named Cassie is able to hypnotize ponies with her singing. *In Micro-Series #2, two Cloud Gremlins manipulate clouds and generate feelings of depression in the ponies of Ponyville. *In Micro-Series #7, the Cutie Mark Crusaders encounter and befriend a greater Equestrian mimicker and name her "Imp." Mimickers are shape-shifters like changelings, but while changelings can take on the form of other ponies, mimickers can turn into anything but ponies. In other media *In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, the human world's Twilight Sparkle invents an amulet-like device with the intention of using it to detect, contain and study the strange energy surrounding Canterlot High School, at first unaware of it being Equestrian magic. However, it does more harm than good because it takes away the Equestria Girls' abilities to pony up, and inadvertently opens dimensional rifts to Equestria. Once Twilight releases all the magic from the device, it transforms her into a powerful monster able to open all the dimensional rifts and steal the magic from Equestria. *In My Little Pony The Movie, the Storm King uses a potion-based spell to communicate with Tempest Shadow. He and Tempest also use obsidian orbs that, when shattered, release a green mist that petrifies anyone exposed to it. *In the fifth story arc of IDW comics' main series, Hoofbeard's map has a magical wandering X that follows the migration of the mermares. One pirate, a former member of Hoofbeard's crew, states that the map can't be destroyed or lost. *In , Trixie wears a crown that magically prevents her from leaving the Diamond Dog kingdom of Dimondia. The only way the crown can be removed is for the Diamond Dogs to lose faith in Trixie as queen. *In , Trixie and Officer Trotter use magical tracking chips to track down objects with their unicorn magic. *In , Winona uses super-speed potion, Opal uses a growth potion, and Angel uses a potion to disable Cassie the kelpie's hypnotic singing. *In , Celestia uses an amulet imbued with ancient changeling magic to disguise herself into a Pegasus. * features the Animamulet, a relic of Star Swirl the Bearded's that allowed him to communicate with animals. When the amulet ends up at Fluttershy's Sweet Feather Sanctuary, she becomes enchanted by it, causing her to take on the characteristics and behaviors of various animals. * shows the King of Abyssinia with magically glowing eyes as he helps to banish Cosmos. The Andalusian stars also serve to contain Cosmos, and allow her to control Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Twilight when worn by them. *''My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel'' features the Misfortune Malachite, a magical gemstone that is stated by the king and queen of Abyssinia to bring its owner incredible power but also bad luck and misery. It is eventually destroyed by the Storm King in The Stormy Road to Canterlot. **''Beyond Equestria: Rainbow Dash Rights the Ship'' features the Malachite's polar opposite, the Good Fortune Garnet, which brings good luck to its owner. *In the chapter book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, Prismia's amulet is cursed to make anypony who wears it to become arrogant and rude. Its magic is only stopped when the pony acts nice. *In the chapter book Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare, the Spirit Circle is a lock that guards an ancient treasure, but when it's unlocked, ghosts will haunt all of Equestria. The only way to unlock the Spirit Circle is with the Half-Gilded Horseshoe. **In the same book, Braze has the ability to create ropes from fire as well as control their heat. **The Half-Gilded Horseshoe is featured again in Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds. It is connected to an ancient magic called the Halo of Cirrostrata that renders the city of Cirrostrata invisible. If the Horseshoe is taken away from the city, the city becomes visible. *In the chapter book Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore, the Flankara Relics are a trio of artifacts that magically protect the Tricorner Villages of Marapore, Ponypeii, and Lusitano from the eruptions of Mount Vehoovius. The relics consist of the Staff of Ponypeii, the Sword of Lusitano, and the Arrow of Marapore. In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic, the Relics are referred to as the Altoriosa Relics in Canter Zoom's film adaptation of The Marked Thief of Marapore, also consisting of a staff, sword, and arrow. **The book also mentions the Crystal Sphere of Khumn, an orb with the ability to heal anyone who holds it, and the Amulet of Atonement, a magical item of unspecified power coveted by the Ketztwctl Empress. *''Daring Do and the Eternal Flower'' mentions the Curse of the Pegasus Tzacol, a storm apparently incurred by strong emotions. **The book also features the Horavian Unichain, a device placed on a unicorn's horn to disable their use of magic. *''Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds'' mentions the Enchanted Artifacts of the Ancients, twenty-two magical relics that members of a secret society of ponies are chosen to protect. Among the artifacts are the Sapphire Stone, the Rings of Scorchero, the Flankara Relics, the Eternal Flower, and the Half-Gilded Horseshoe. **The book also features the Doomed Diadem of Xilati and Tiara of Teotlale, sister artifacts whose separation threatens eternal night upon all Equestria; Future Crystals, artifacts that reveal two truths and one lie to a rightful user; and the Curse of the Carthachs, a unicorn spell that repels trespassers from the Unicorn Mountain Range. *In Princess Celestia and the Summer of Royal Waves, Duchess Diamond Waves has the ability to cause waves in the sea near her home of Monacolt. **The book also features the Time Glass, an enchanted hourglass given to Diamond Waves' father by King Grover. *The chapter book Princess Luna and the Festival of the Winter Moon includes Luna's use of the Dream Register, a listing that allows her to view the dreams of the ponies of Equestria. **The book also features a magical map created by Luna in partnership with Star Swirl the Bearded that allows her to survey Equestria for signs of trouble. *In the storybook Under the Sparkling Sea, Princess Celestia gives Twilight Sparkle a spell who gives them gills and fins to explore Aquastria. The same spell is used in . *In Make Your Own Magic: Starswirl Do-Over, PostCrush pop stars Kiwi Lollipop and Supernova Zap use an Equestrian relic called the Time Twirler to create a 24-hour time loop. *In the German magazine comic Der Stern der Winterträume, Twilight Sparkle and her friends look for a magical element called the Stern der Winterträume, which translates to "Star of Winterdreams." They find it after a snowball fight. They test it, but nothing happens, so they go back to the Golden Oak Library. At the library, it plays beautiful music, which gives them all good dreams. *In the Sparkle World magazine comic Spike Falls in Love!, Spike makes a love potion for Rarity, but the pets drink it and start chasing him. Twilight Sparkle later makes an antidote for the potion and the pets return to normal. *In PonyChat, humans use "pony magic". **In the first episode, Gavin and Isabella use pony magic to visit a My Little Pony-themed ice cream shop, to make friends appear at the ice cream shop, and to make horned helmets appear on their and their friends' heads. **In the second episode, Faye and Hannah use pony magic to briefly reenact A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. **In the third episode, Faye and Amaryllis use pony magic to have a pony play date. **In the fourth episode, Faye and Brendan use pony magic to have a pony play date. **In the fifth episode, Hannah and Amaryllis use pony magic to have a pony play date. **In the sixth episode, Isabella and Patrick use pony magic to have a pony tea party and to make friends appear at the tea party. See also * References de:Magie ru:Магия Category:Society